


over too quick

by notveryhandy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Multi, ehehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: In which Rassilon seized control and things only get worse from there.
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel/Leela (Doctor Who)/Romana (Doctor Who)/Narvin (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 7





	over too quick

Leela pulls away from the body on the floor. Narvin. That’s bedsides the point, what you call it; it’s not really a _person_ anymore. She sniffs, sits back in the cold, bare room. Wipes blood off her hands, tinged orange.

Rassilon’s voice booms through the chamber. “You have a choice, savage girl. You can kill yourself, and let your friends go unpunished, or you can live and watch them be tortured.” “My friends?” she echoed, pointlessly. “One of them is already dead.” At that Rassilon laughs, and the metal grating on one wall slides back to reveal thick, impenetrable glass. She catches sight of Romana, eyes wide and almost empty, or perhaps screaming, or perhaps just far too lost for this world.

“Don’t do it,” Romana mouths, and then she sees Brax behind Romana, looking on. Blank face. Emotionless. And for all he should have cared, it was like looking at a brick wall.

Leela looks closer, and he nods slightly, sadly. “Yes,” she says, an empty sound. “I will.” It is not worth their suffering, it would be selfish, she does not want to leave as a selfish person. That is not a warrior’s way. “Do it, _savage,_ ” Rassilon hisses, laughing. His eyes glitter with excitement, his voice rising in pitch, and she turns away from her friends. Narvin is already gone.

Best to make it quick, best to die and save the few she can.

It is over quickly.

It hurts like hell.

* * *

The walls fall down and so does Leela, slumping against the other body. Closer in death than they ever dared to be in life, at least around other people. There is screaming, and scuffling, and sobbing. Rassilon is laughing, a bright and ugly sound. Romana is screaming. Brax holds her back, but she springs forward anyway, wild and unforgiving and so utterly _broken_ in some indefinable way.

She holds the blood-soaked body as if there will never be another person in her life, Leela’s head tilted back and hair streaming down her shoulders like tears down a face.

“Step away from the bodies, former President.”

“I don’t care what you have to say. What could you possibly do to me to make this worse?” Romana chokes out, rage holding grief in check.

“Kill you. Kill Braxiatel. You have many things left to lose. I could torture you for all eternity, perhaps.”

“Go on. Do it.”

“Taunting will have no effect,” Brax murmurs, although it won’t change anything.

Romana spins around to glare at him. “I don’t _care!_ I don’t care anymore, Braxiatel!”

Rassilon smirks. “I see you need punishing. Really, you’re just a disobedient child, aren’t you?”

Romana grabs hold of the knife on the floor. Leela’s. She grips it tight to her body, even as guards storm the room and drag her away. “Get off me! Take me _back!_ If you keep your flithy hands where they are- mmmmph!” Romana gags on a piece of cloth.

“Take her to the most secure prison cell you can find.” He pauses for effect. “And leave her to rot.”

Brax sighs, drawing Rasslon’s attention to him once again.

“As for you, Irving Braxiatel... well, let’s just say there is plenty of work you can do for me.”

Brax makes no attempt to fight back.

“Ah, no denial from you. That makes this whole mess a lot easier. I must applaud you for that.”

Brax follows him out the room, not looking back once. So this is how it ends.


End file.
